TÚ, MI CAMINO
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Es el peor día de Gokú, la boda de su mejor amiga y su gran amor. One – Shot para el concurso "Romantic Ageru Yo fanfiction"! de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"


One – Shot para el concurso "Romantic Ageru Yo fanfiction"! de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball"

* * *

Personajes: Bulma y Goku

Frase: Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro; es mirar juntos en la misma dirección.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **TÚ, MI CAMINO**.

Todos estaban reunidos, el Gran salón estaba completamente lleno, se había solicitado el regreso de todos los soldados de grandes rangos, como también se había extendido la invitación a todos los gobernantes de diferentes planetas. Miró a todos lados, tenía la esperanza, una pequeña, diminuta que se mantenía en su corazón, que ella no apareciera, lo deseaba tanto, lo necesitaba. Pero no podía decirlo o sería considerado traición.

Observó a su familia, al ser un guerrero de élite, estaba en primera fila, su familia estaba a su lado, sus padres hablaban amenamente y su hermano permanecía serio, sentado a un costado, de vez en cuando le dirigía una mirada sospechosa; él sabía, gruñó levemente y volteó el rostro al sentir la mirada de su hermano pendiente de sus acciones. No iba hacer nada, no quería problemas para ella ni para él, pero tenía todo el deseo de marcharse de ahí, de llevársela donde nadie pudiese hallarlos ni reconocerlos. Sonrió melancólicamente, debía estar loco, no había otra explicación para esos sentimientos.

El Supremo Sacerdote ingresó al Salón y todos los presentes guardaron silencio, poco a poco se acomodaron en sus lugares, su hermano lo jaló para que sentase a su lado, él se dejó caer, poco a poco la fuerza se le iba del cuerpo. No podía creer que vería todo en primera fila, ninguna tortura podía ser peor que eso.

– Ni te atrevas hacer sonido alguno – casi susurró su hermano cuando él estuvo a su lado.

– Déjame en paz – le gruñó.

Cuando el silencio reinó en el Gran Salón, hicieron su aparición los reyes, vestidos de gala, caminaban con soberbia, un paso detrás de ellos se encontraba su menor hijo, el príncipe Tarble, siempre sonriente, pero esta vez lo hacía notar más, estaba feliz por el evento. La realeza tomó su lugar detrás del Supremo Sacerdote, donde se encontraba los cuatro tronos, lo presentes volvieron a tomar asiento ya que se habían levantado a mostrar sus respetos a la realeza mientras ellos caminaban.

Pasaron unos minutos y el Príncipe mayor ingresó al Salón, todos volvieron a levantarse, inclinaron levemente la cabeza.

– Kakarotto, muévete – le empujó su hermano para que tomase su lugar – no hagas nada estúpido – le advirtió.

Kakarotto sólo atinó a mirarlo con odio antes de tomar su lugar al lado del Príncipe, que peor tortura que ser el acompañante del Príncipe en su boda, odiaba su vida, odiaba las circunstancias que lo llevó a eso. Prefería morir en cualquier batalla, de la peor forma posible, pero no deseaba estar ahí.

– ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó el Príncipe con una ceja levantada – tu ki esta alterado.

– Son los nervios – mintió y rió torpemente, no podía decir que deseaba estar en su lugar, que lo odiaba a pesar que había jurado protegerlo.

– Idiota – le insultó y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta.

Kakarotto cerró con fuerza sus puños tratando de controlarse, pero todo se fue al tacho cuando ingresó ella, cuando la vio con su vestido blanco y una corona de rosas en su cabello azul. Se veía hermosa con el vestido ondearse hacia sus pies, con su sonrisa brillante y perfecta, con su hermoso peinado.

* * *

– _¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó al niño que inspeccionaba su motocicleta – es una moto – le indicó._

– _¿Eres una bruja? – Le preguntó el niño y golpeó la moto haciéndola caer._

– _¡No destruyas mi medio de transporte, niño! – Le gritó furiosa – Soy una bella adolescente, mi nombre es Bulma, ¿cuál es el tuyo, niño? – le volvió a preguntar molesta mientras levantaba su moto y la revisaba._

– _Soy Kakarotto – le respondió – nunca había visto este tipo de transporte – volvió a empujar la moto._

– _Es una moto – le volvió a repetir – la construí yo – soltó orgullosa – necesito calibrarla, llévame a tu casa – le ordenó._

– _No soy de acá – le respondió – vengo del Planeta Vegetasei, vine con mi hermano a inspeccionar la Tierra._

 _Bulma hizo una mueca de disgusto – la reunión, ¿verdad? – le comentó._

 _Kakarotto se asombró por lo que sabía la muchacha - ¿cómo lo sabes? – La sostuvo fuertemente de la muñeca - ¿eres una espía? – Le preguntó seriamente._

– _Me haces daño – se quejó tratando de liberarse – mi padre va a participar, por eso lo sé – le contestó y se sobó la zona roja de su brazo – ¡eres un animal, así no se trata a la bellas jovencitas como yo! – Le gritó fuertemente – tendré que caminar hasta la mecánica – soltó ella sin mirarlo. Revisó su moto, trató de prenderla pero no pudo, lanzó un quejido de amargura y encapsuló su moto._

– _¡Eres una bruja! – Escuchó gritar al chico – ¡detente, bruja! – Le dijo levantando su mano y lanzando un rayo de energía a los pies de Bulma en señal de advertencia._

 _Bulma gritó asustada - ¡Maldito, casi me matas! – Le volvió a gritar - ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! –Quiso golpearlo, pero el chico se movió más rápido y ella cayó al suelo - ¡Quédate quieto! – Exigió._

 _Kakarotto parpadeó un par de veces, la bruja era extraña – llamaré a mi hermano – fue todo lo que pudo decir._

* * *

Bulma tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia Vegeta, algunos de la Corte Real la miraban con desaprobación y otros con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Los padres de ella se encontraban en primera fila, al pasar por su lado estos le sonrieron. Kakarotto desvió la mirada cuando ella estuvo cerca, su dolor aumentaba, era la peor tortura que podía experimentar.

– ¿Lista? – Le preguntó Vegeta sonriéndole.

– Acabemos con esto – le contestó sonriéndole.

* * *

 _Bulma caminaba molesta por el pasillo de su casa, tenía ganas de destruir todo lo que encontrara en el camino, pero no había nada. Salió a su amplio jardín y gritó enfurecida._

– _¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó su amigo._

– _Tu tonto príncipe – le respondió molesta – cree que soy incapaz de construir mis inventos – caminaba dando vueltas, con los puños cerrados y pisando fuertemente – pero le haré tragar sus tontas palabras – se detuvo y miró furiosamente a Kakarotto quien retrocedió tres pasos por temor - ¡Yo soy la gran Bulma Brief, la más bella e inteligente mujer en toda la Tierra!, no ¡de todo el maldito universo! – le gritó dejándolo casi dejándolo sordo – ese enano no va a dejarme en ridículo en mi propio planeta – volvió a caminar en círculos – crearé la mejor nave que cualquiera puede tener, viajará a gran velocidad y tendrá bastante espacio – sonrió maquiavélicamente – haré que me ruegue por el diseño._

– _No le interesará – le respondió sinceramente, seguía alejado de su amiga._

 _Bulma lo observó sin entender - ¿por qué? Ustedes viajan por todos lados, esa nave sería útil – le aclaró._

– _Al príncipe solo le interesa entrenar – comentó sentándose en el suelo – y enfrentarse a guerreros muy fuertes – bostezó – yo también deseo pelear con oponentes muy fuertes._

– _Cavernícolas._

– _Así que acá te escondes, mujer – escuchó una voz burlona que provenía de la casa – la reunión acabó sin ti._

– _Construiré la nave más grandiosa que puedas conocer y con una cámara de gravedad para entrenar en cada viaje – le soltó desafiante mientras se acercaba a él – y rogaras para que te la de – le señaló con su dedo índice, tocándole su dorso._

 _Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido por el actuar de la chica, y luego rió – será interesante si logras realizarlo, mujer – aceptó._

– _¡Mi nombre es Bulma! – Le gritó cerca del rostro - ¡BUL-MA! – Vegeta se había tapado los oídos._

– _Eres demasiado escandalosa, mujer – le criticó sobándose ambas orejas._

 _Kakarotto que observaba el intercambio no sabía si reír o preocuparse por la vida de su amiga – vámonos, Kakarotto – le ordenó su amiga y el saiyajin corrió hacia ella._

* * *

– _Raditz, vamos a la Tierra – trataba de animar su hermano quien estaba comiendo – hace tiempo que no vamos._

– _Odio la tierra – le contestó secamente – es muy bullicioso, no me interesa – agarró el tazón de papas – ve tu sólo._

– _El príncipe irá pronto – le comentó su padre – solicita ir con él._

 _Kakarotto gruño, el príncipe iba por la misma razón que él – lo pensaré – le respondió a su padre._

– _Deberías regresar a su escuadrón – soltó su padre – era un gran honor que te hubiese escogido._

 _Kakarotto no le respondió y salió de su casa, no quería que su padre vuelva a tocar el mismo tema de siempre, él tenía sus razones para dejar el escuadrón del príncipe. No le agradaba el comportamiento de este hacia su amiga, siempre estaban peleando y lo arrastraban en sus discusiones, hay veces el también terminaba siendo odiado por su amiga, lo cual le dolía y odiaba a su príncipe por eso. Así que había decidido hacer sus viajes por su cuenta, visitarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Tres años habían pasado desde que la conoció, hubo una temporada que solicitó permiso para quedarse una temporada en la Tierra para ayudar a Bulma en búsqueda de unas esferas que cumplían deseos, lastimosamente alguien pidió su deseo antes que ellos, pero fue divertido todo ese año de convivencia._

 _Voló hacia el palacio, pediría ir con el príncipe, no tenía otra alternativa, sus naves eran más rápidas._

– _¿Qué haces aquí, Kakarotto? – le preguntó Nappa, el grandulón, guardia real del príncipe. Los dos ingresaron al palacio._

– _Deseo viajar a la Tierra con el príncipe – le respondió tranquilamente – supe que está solicitando soldados._

 _Nappa lo observó minuciosamente – no puedes – le contestó – viajara toda la realeza y no deseo problemas._

– _Yo no doy problemas – se defendió – déjame viajar – le reclamó._

– _No – le dijo tajantemente – siempre le causas problemas al príncipe, es un viaje político – le indicó – supongo que es aburrido para ti._

 _Kakarotto no entendió las palabras, pero no le importaban, solo quería ir a ver a su amiga – puedo comportarme – cruzó los brazos, tratando de parecer serio – además si es aburrido supongo que no hay muchos animados._

 _Nappa gruñó – es verdad – dudó un poco – de acuerdo, irás – le dijo – pero no deseo problemas, Kakarotto, o yo mismo te enviaré de regreso – le amenazó._

 _Kakarotto le sonrió alegremente – no habrá problemas – aseguró y se marchó._

* * *

Se alejó de los festejos de palacio, desea marcharse pero no podía, tenía que estar con su familia. No tenía hambre y eso era decir mucho de él, caminó por los pasillos solitarios y poco iluminados del Palacio, había decidido pedir una misión de larga duración para así poder partir y no verla, no quería quedarse. Unos sollozos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se acercó lentamente hasta donde provenían y la observó apoyada en el balcón, llorando quedamente.

– ¿Bulma? – Preguntó dudoso – ¿Qué sucede?

Bulma se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su amigo, en un impulso lo abrazó fuertemente – tengo miedo – le dijo entre sollozos – mañana me mudaré a tu planeta y es completamente diferente al mío – volvió a llorar – Vegeta y yo hemos peleado por esto varias veces, por eso no quise que me viese así – gimoteó – estaré sola aquí.

Kakarotto le sonrió – no estarás sola, Bulma, yo estaré contigo – le aseguró, secando un par de lágrimas de su rostro – siempre te acompañaré, igual que cuando buscamos esas esferas – Bulma rió – hablaré para ser tu guardia real – la abrazó – no estarás sola – le volvió asegurar, ella rió en su pecho y se tranquilizó.

Ella no podía ser de él, pero siempre la acompañaría a donde fuera, siempre estaría a su lado mirando hacia la misma dirección.

* * *

– _Bulma tengo algo importante que decirte – le dijo totalmente sonrojado, pero decidido._

– _Yo también – le contestó ella sonriente – Vegeta me ha pedido que sea su esposa – le soltó riendo. Kakarotto la observó dolido, escéptico a lo que ella había dicho - ¿sucede algo malo? – Le preguntó al ver rostro de su amigo._

 _Kakarotto trató de sonreírle – nada, felicidades, ¿quieres estar con él?_

 _Bulma rió – claro, por eso acepté. ¿Qué querías decirme?_

 _Kakarotto rió nervioso y posó sus manos en su nuca – nada importante, sólo que tengo hambre – y volvió a reír._

* * *

He aquí mi fic para la participación al concurso de la página, siempre lanzan buenos temas. La verdad no sé si quedó bien para el concurso, creo que debían quedar como pareja. Pero la frase me inspiró a esto y me gustó como quedó.

Bueno, espero que les guste a los que lo leyeron, me quedé con un sentimiento de tristeza por kakarotto, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, así es el amor. Unx no sabe de quien se enamora, ni tiene la obligación de enamorarse de quien "mejor" te trate.

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste. Cualquier comentario o duda me dejan un rw.

Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que haya escapado.


End file.
